1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal device such as a liquid crystal light valve, a manufacturing method of a liquid crystal device, and an electronic apparatus, such as a projector including a liquid crystal device.
2. Related Art
Liquid crystal devices are used, for example, as light valves (light modulating devices) of liquid crystal projectors which is an example of electronic apparatuses. In the light valves, very powerful projection light penetrates through a liquid crystal layer. Accordingly, the projection light having high intensity is used in the light valves due to the general demand for a brighter display image and light resistance of the liquid crystal layer becomes a more important factor. JP-A-8-176549 and JP-A-62-112131 disclose a technique of preventing a liquid crystal material from deteriorating and being isomerized by light or heat by adding an optical stabilizer such as an ultraviolet ray absorbent or antioxidant to the liquid crystal material of a liquid crystal device.
However, the above-mentioned technique just discuss deterioration of liquid crystals by light or heat but does not discuss how the additives such as the optical stabilizer or the antioxidant affect transmittance of a liquid crystal panel. Enhancing light resistance of the liquid crystals enables the projection light having high intensity to be used, and thus it seems that this contributes to accomplishment of a brighter display image. However, there is a technical problem with the technique in that it is practically difficult or impossible to make a display image brighter if transmittance of the liquid crystals which is a very important factor is lowered.